Rainbow
by Wordcounter
Summary: A Halloween story in which Ethan Rayne does something more permanent ... and the Scoobies are going to take sometime getting back. BTVS/Lords of Everquest/World of Magnamund crossover may include others
1. Part 1:

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Date : 060109

Disclaimer : All Stargate, BTVS, Magnamund and Everquest characters and concepts belong to respective creators and owners.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

A Halloween story in which Ethan Rayne does something more permanent ... and the Scoobies are going to take sometime getting back.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Rainbow

Part 1:

"So what do we dress up as for this Halloween season, Xander?" a red-headed girl asked her male companion.

"Well I was thinking of a soldier ... maybe?" Xander answered.

"I would like to dress up as a fairy," a second female voice spoke.

It was Dawn, the youngest member of the group. Her older sister, Buffy smiled at the answer.

"Well ... we're getting there now ... What about you Buf-" she said.

"It's a secret," the older girl with shoulder-length blonde hair answered.

Dawn was about to ask another question when the door opened to reveal Larry and his usual gang of three friends exiting the store with a smirk on their arrogant faces.

"Well, well ... well. If it isn't Xander and his group of cheerleaders, here?" Larry remarked snidely to his group of friends.

They laughed in reply at the sight of the Scoobies coming up to the store.

"What do you want, Larry?" Xander asked in resignation.

He was getting very tired of Larry and his group of friends.

"Nothing ... Except maybe just to watch a loser in action," before turning to walk away.

Another of his friends made a kissing gesture with his hand at Buffy before leaving. Xander could barely restrain the Slayer from pounding on the group before they left.

"Let's get this over with," Xander answered before they turned as one into the Halloween Store.

Quickly, they went in search of the costumes they had in mind. Xander looked up and down the shelves for the costume he was thinking of but he just couoldn't find it.

"Need any help?" a male voice asked.

Xander turned around to see that it was a man in his thirties looking at him with a grin on the face.

"I'm looking for a soldier costume but there doesn't seem to be any," the disappointed teenager answered.

"Soldier costumes? The group that came in earlier bought them all ..." the storekeeper answered.

"But fear not, I may have something just as good. Care to take a look?"

Xander gave his assent and the storekeeper took him to a corner behind the counter.

He took out a box and put it on the table. Carefully, he removed the cover to reveal a green-hooded robe, a suit of black armour with a polished silver helmet, a pair of bracers with the same metallic hue as the helmet, a sword in a plain-looking scabbard, a metal bow with a few arrows in a quiver, a wooded staff with a crystal embedded in it, a small pouch with a waistband, a star-shaped pendant of crystal, an orb of gold-like metal and an spherical-shaped stone, neatly packed into it.

"I can't afford all of these!" the young Harris exclaimed.

His cries drew his three other companions to his position.

"So what did you get?" the Slayer asked.

"The soldier costume has been taken, Buffy and this one has got to be expensive," Xander replied with disappointment.

"So how much does this cost?" Dawn asked.

"Give or take ... fifty dollars," the shopkeeper answered.

"I have thirty dollars. How much do you have, Xander?" she asked again.

"Just twenty-five," came the reply.

"I have forty dollars, Xan, but I haven't paid for my costume yet," the younger Summers answered as she held up her costume.

"What about you, Will? have you chosen?" Xander asked.

"Not yet," the red-haired witch replied.

"I might have a solution to your predicament. I have a set of three of these costumes for the young ladies that you might liked. There are only a few left in the world today as the manufacturer for these items have ceased production due to a lack of demand. I will sell it to the young man over here at half price, the items in the first box if you purchased all these three items in this box," the shopkeeper turned around, lifting another box up from the ground.

The three Scoobies quickly studied the items in the box and were instantly taken by them.

"We''ll take them," Buffy said as she thought of the beautiful dress that would surely draw Angel's attention.

It accentuated the curves on her body and showed quite a bit of cleavage to boot. Xander hid his disgust while reining in his sadness at Buffy's choice of paramour.

"The serpent-headed staff goes with that costume," the shopkeeper answered.

Dawn took another costume with a dress that was just as stunning as the first.

"The sword and lyre goes with this one," the shopkeeper added.

Willow took the final costume and looked at it with ... trepidation. Could she put it on? Normally, she was way too shy put on clothing that accentuate her curves but for ... Willow blushed at the thought ... she was willing to do anything.

"So how much is it, altogether?" Xander asked.

"Let me ring it up on the register for you ... Here's the receipt," he said.

The Scoobies paid up with all the money they had and left the store.

At twelve midnight, Ethan simply grinned wickedly and said, "Showtime!"

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

The Kai Grandmaster, Lone Wolf, turned around to find himself in a rather strange predicament. He was lost. Something that was quite rare, considering that he had been to many planes and different worlds in his neverending battle against the forces of darkness. Still things were not too bad, considering that he wasn't dead yet. Now, all he needed to do was find a way back home to Sommerlund. If only he had access to a Shadow Gate, things would be much simpler. Unfortunately, he was picking up a lot of magic in the air ... powerful but not directed in any manner. It behaved chaotically and seemed almost alive.

"How dare you attack me!" a female voice shrieked in a loud cry.

The Kai Grandmaster quickly turned his attention to a beautiful blonde woman with pointed ears in a matching dress who was being set upon by a group of creatures. Lone Wolf quickly made his way to the beleaguered woman but before he could do anything, he felt powerful magical energies being gathered. Quickly, the Kai Grandmaster braced himself for the magical backlash and not a moment too soon for blinding flash of colour changing lights illuminated the surroundings. When the Kai Grandmaster re-opened his eyes, he saw the woman firing a beam of energy from her serpent-headed staff at her motionless attackers.

"NO! BUFFY! DON'T KILL THEM!" a second female voice cried out.

The woman quickly turned in the direction of the voice to see a dark-skinned woman with similar-looking pointed ears carrying a large sharp sword coming at her..

"LADY T'LAK! DIE!" she shouted as she threw a well-aimed beam of power from her magical staff at the woman in scarlet clothing and white hair.

The dark-skinned woman quickly jumped to avoid the blast as it struck a car, destroying it in the process.

"BUFFY! WAIT! IT'S ME WILLOW! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE CHILDREN! IT'S LIKE WE'VE CHANGED INTO OUR COSTUMES!" the dark-skinned woman gasped as she desperately tried to avoid another blast of power from the mage's staff.

"YOU LIE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TRICKS YOU ARE TRYING, T'LAK! DIE!" she shouted while unleashing another powerful beam of energy from her serpent-headed staff.

"DON'T YOU GET IT, BUFFY! WE ARE NOT WHO WE ARE!" the dark-skinned woman cried out again.

The strange answer from the woman caused the Kai Grandmaster to check the truthfulness of her words. After checking himself with his Kai senses, he discovered a second aura overlaid within his own. He probed further with his advanced mental disciplines and to his surprise ... found the presence of a second mind residing within his body though the mind was currently dormant. Expanding his senses outwards towards everyone in the vicinity, he discovered the same results. There were two minds within each body. Except that one was awake and the other was asleep.

Before he could say or do anything else though, the strange creatures frozen into paralysis earlier by the beautiful woman's spell began to move. Without wasting any further time, he plunged himself into their midst, just in time to parry a blow from one of the creatures that tried to attack the mage when her back was turned.

Quickly, he picked up a wooden pole from the ground with his telekinetic abilities and struck the creature in the chest. It gave a loud grunt as it was struck down. A second creature that resembled a werewolf leaped at him. The Kai Grandmaster easily evaded the strike before bringing down his wooden pole on top of the creature's head, rendering it unconscious.

"Who are you?" the beautiful blonde woman with pointed ears asked before throwing another beam of power at her swiftly dodging foe.

"I am Lone Wolf, the last Kai Grandmaster of Sommerlund, sworn to the destruction of the forces of darkness. Who might you be?" the green-hooded robed warrior replied after kicking down a creature that had tried to attack him.

"I'm Lady Aiendu, commander of the Elddar Alliance troops under Prince Baleion and I have never heard of Sommerlund or the Kai," the beautiful blonde woman answered throwing another beam of power that knocked back one of the creatures that had tried to sneak up on her.

"In much of my journeys, I have gone to many different worlds. Sommerlund lies on Magnamund," Lone Wolf answered before dealing the one last blow at an ogre-like creature that was trying to stomp on him with a hammer.

The five attackers were completely outclassed by the mage and the Kai Warrior they faced. Within a few seconds, they lay on the ground unconscious.

"That explains it. T'Lak and me come from Norrath. She is one of the chief liutenants of the Shadowrealm," the beautiful blonde woman continued.

"Perhaps you should give her a chance to speak. We are not on our own worlds. I know not what this place is and what she says is not complete fabrication. There is another dormant personality in our bodies. You can check it with your senses if you do not believe me," the Kai Warrior suggested.

The blonde mage paused as if doing what the Kai Warrior suggested.

"Very well, Shadowspawn! I shall give you a chance to explain yourself! If you lie to us ... I shall not hesitate to destroy you!" the blonde mage shouted out.

"Alright ... I'm Willow and I know why you think I'm Lady T'Lak. There is some magic in the air that transformed us into these characters whose costumes we wore. You see ... the clothes that we bought must have been enchanted. You wore the costume of Lady Aiendu and became a High Elf Enchanter while I wore the costume of Lady T'Lak and became a Dark Elf Rogue from Norrath. The magic must have been very strong to transform us in these characters whose costumes we wore. You were Xander and she is Buffy. We must find the source and undo it," Willow explained.

"Where did we get this costumes from?" the blonde mage asked.

"The storekeeper! We must find him or even more people are going to be hurt!" Willow answered.

The three companions quickly made their way to the store. Along the way, they saw tons of mayhem and destruction taking place. There were houses set on fire, monster creatures attacking civillians as well as demons fighting monsters. Thanks to the swift actions and combined efforts of the three adventurers, there were no casualties or serious injuries yet. That could still change, however, Willow noted wryly.

Within a few minutes, they quickly arrived at the store. Much to their dismay, however, they discovered a large dome of energy surrounding the entire store.

"How are we ever going to get through that?" Willow asked her two companions.

"You don't," a voice echoed from nowhere.

They turned to see a strange brown hooded-robed figure behind them. It appeared to be floating slightly above the ground.

"Who are you?" Willow asked, a little worry creeping into her voice.

"I am Anubis your new god! You shall bow down before me or die where you stand!" came the malevolent reply.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

"He's extremely dangerous ... a being of pure energy," the Kai Grandmaster warned before drawing out his favourite sword from its scabbard. A vivid golden flame shot along its golden blade as the _**Sommerswerd**_ glowed with sun-like brilliance in the night.

The brown-robed figure did not say a word. Instead, he threw a blast of power at the three companions. Much to his surprise, the blast of energy was drawn to the blade of the Sommerswerd and drained like water going down the gutter. The Kai Grandmaster moved forward to engage the brown-robed figure in melee combat. Not giving up, the brown-robed figure threw an even stronger blast of energy at the Kai Warrior.

Lone Wolf moved swiftly. He swung the blade of the Sommerswerd into the incoming blast of energy and sent it back full-force into the brown-robed figure ... with devastating results.

There was a thunderous ear-splitting sound as the blast of energy consumed the brown-robed figure in brilliant explosion. When the explosion cleared, nothing remained.

_'Watch out! He's not dead yet!'_ the Kai Warrior telepathically shouted a warning as he felt a builtup of power from where their foe stood.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THAT!" the voice roared.

A massive wave of energy, easily dwarfing the two earlier blasts of energy combined by several orders of magnitude lashed out at the three. At Lone Wolf's warning, they had all dived down to the ground in time. The massive wave of power continued on its way hitting the dome of energy surrounding the store, collapsing it instantly and hitting the store full force.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the voice cried out in pure anguish as the store and everything in it was instantly vaporised.

The wind began to blow wildly as the vast maelstrom of chaotic energies began to spin wildly into a dark vortex. Everything within a one hundred feet range of the store ... including the three adventurers were being pulled towards the center. Lady Aiendu and Willow tried desperately to grab a whole of anything they could grab their hands on but in vain. They slid backwards slowly into the center of the vortex when somebody's hand grabbed them.

"Lady Briana?" the High Elf asked in surprise.

"Lady Aiendu, I have-,"the half-elf answered.

Something large struck the female Bard, knocking her into the blonde mage. They lost their grip and were drawn into the heart of the vortex.

Behind them, they could see the Kai Warrior desperately keeping hold of the Dark Elf, T-no ...Willow ... All in vain.

The vortex drew them all including the brown-robed through the heart of the vortex. Powerful forces drew them in all directions and then all was dark.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

**Character Summary:**

Xander as Lone Wolf. Race: Human. Occupation: Kai Grandmaster. Allegience: Sommerlund. World: Magnamund.

Buffy as Lady Aiendu. Race: High Elf. Occupation: Enchanter. Allegience: Elddar Alliance. World: Norrath.

Dawn as Lady Briana. Race: Half Elf. Occupation: Bard. Allegience: Elddar Alliance. World: Norrath.

Willow as Lady T'Lak. Race: Dark Elf. Occupation: Rogue. Allegience: Shadowrealm. World: Norrath.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

And now ... a word of thanks to my reviewers

**Bobboky:** Thank you for the reviews.

**djhardim:** Noted. But to make it fit the story easier, I had to modify a few things.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111


	2. Part 2:

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Date : 100109

Disclaimer : All BTVS, Magnamund and Everquest characters and concepts belong to respective creators and owners.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

A Halloween story in which Ethan Rayne does something more permanent ... and the Scoobies are going to take sometime getting back.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Rainbow

Part 2:

Darkness turned to light. Light turned to side of a wall made of solid one foot by two feet thick bricks. Four figures fell out of the sudden maelstrom of energies. One was dressed in form-fitting clothes in different shades of scarlet and red with a matching cloak to wear. The figure was clearly female and landed on her feet like a cat. Her eyes darting to and fro, taking in her surroundings quickly for any sign of danger, she easily cut a striking figure, with her athletic and well-proportioned body.

A second and a third figure tumbled out and landed on the ground in a heap.

The second figure wore beautiful robes more fit for a ballroom party and quickly got to her feet. She was exquisitely beautiful and in her right hand, she held a serpent-headed staff. The third figure dropped next to her and rolled over the ground a good distance before coming to a stop. Like the second figure, she was beautiful although it leaned more to the 'demure' arena rather than the 'sultry' or 'regal' arena that the first two were.

The fourth figure was male, easily landing on his feet like a cat revealing a good sense of agility and footwork.

The four adventurers looked around themselves in puzzlement wondering where they were.

Finally, the sole male of the group broke the silence.

"Is everyone here? I'm Xander currently. Lone Wolf appears to have left," he spoke.

The woman in scarlet and red clothing studied her three compatriots for awhile before saying, "Xander? You're back already?"

"That's right. It's me Xander here, not Lone Wolf," he answered.

"Buffy here," the woman in rich embroidery that was coloured green followed in reply.

"Dawn here," the demure waif echoed.

"Alright ... we're all back now. The personalities that inhabited our bodies have left. The trouble is ... let's find out where we are," the dark-skinned woman with pointed ears brought up.

"I'll go first. Lone Wolf was always a master tracker, fighter and assassin," the male figure in the green-hooded robe volunteered.

"You retained his abilites, skills and memories?" Dawn asked.

"The ones that mattered and I'm sure so did each of us," came Xander's reply.

"What about that Anubis fellow?" Buffy asked.

"I hope not. Otherwise we're going to have one massive headache when we get back. That guy was as nasty as any being with a god-complex that came," Xander answered before moving to the opened doorway.

The Kai Lord looked around. It appeared to be a two-way corridor made up of old stone slabs leading into two opposite directions. One one side of the wall hung a row of burning torches evenly spaced apart that provided the illumination to the path.

"Okay ... which direction, left or right?" the Slayer asked.

Xander studied the well-lit corridor for a moment before saying,"Left."

He quickly took off, his movements not even making a sound and as Willow's sharp eyes noticed after a few moments, not even a footprint in the dust that had gathered on the floor of the corridor. They walked onwards until they came to another wooden door. Xander paused momentarily before opening it. The door opened to show ... a richly furnished room with a dead man in it. On the floor of the room, a sword of black metal lay on the ground. But it was not the colouring of the weapon drew their attention. Rather, it was the small puffs of smoke leaving the sword that drew their attention.

"Am I seeing things or is that sword giving off smoke like a person puffing away on their daily cigars?" Buffy asked the obvious.

"Wait ... I think I'm receiving a few things ... Don't touch anything ..." the Kai Lord answered.

"OK ... This dead bozo used to be a Deathmage. Apparently, he was killed by a Ninja. Interesting ... this sword negates all magic directed against its user much like the sword I'm carrying ... the Deathmage couldn't use any of his magic and was not good in physical combat. His assailant simply broke his neck. So anybody want it?"

"How do you know all that?" the Slayer asked Xander suspiciously.

"Lone Wolf was very good at divination. If none of you ...," came the reply as he picked the black sword up from the floor.

"I'll take it," Willow answered.

"Okay ... give me your sword in exchange," Xander replied.

"Why so?" Willow asked.

"The _**Sommerswerd**_ ... though it is a most wonderful weapon against the forces of darkness ... especially vampires ... its use would just as easily draw attention to the wielder from the very same forces. I would rather not alert them to our presence if possible," Xander concluded.

"By the way, its name is _**Sorcerak**_."

"Sorcerak? That's a weird name for a sword," Buffy commented.

"Don't look at me. I didn't name the thing," Xander answered.

Willow took hold of the black sword and gave her own weapon to Xander. Buffy watched the exchange with interest.

"So what do we do now?" Dawn asked.

"We better go. I can't imagine that the owners of this place would be too happy at finding us in a room with a corpse in it," Xander answered.

"Which way?" Buffy asked.

"This way," the Kai Lord went to bedchamber and tapped one of the bricks beside it.

There was a slight sound of brick moving against brick and a section of the floor in the center of the room opened to reveal a stony staircase. It was lit and covered with cobwebs, a sign that the secret passage had not been in use for a long time. As usual Xander went in first, followed by Willow. Dawn was next and finally Buffy stepped in to make sure that no one struck her sister from the back. They made their way easily through the passage despite the absence of light. Elven and Kai nightvision was certainly a great help.

Finally, they came to an underground stream.

"Okay, everyone. This is it. Time to get wet," Xander announced to the trio.

"I'm not going in there," Willow answered.

"Relax ... It's just fresh water."

"No way. You can't be serious. What if they have some carnivorous creatures ready to party on us the moment we jump in? I maybe be good at fighting them on the surface but you can never tell how things will turn out underwater," Buffy asked sceptically.

"Well ... It's either here into the water or back where we came from,"Xander pointed out.

"Come on ... It's alright. All you have to do is take a deep breath. I'll even take the first jump into the water," he answered before leaping into the water.

"Xander, if anything were to happen to any of us, God help you, because I'm never going to forgive you for this," Willow answered before spring into the water after the Kai Lord.

Buffy and Dawn looked at each other momentarily.

"Well I guess this is it," Dawn took a deep breath and leaped into the water.

Her sister leaped in after her.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Xander swam steadily like it was second nature to him.

'Lone Wolf certainly has some neat tricks,' he thought.

After holding his breath for what seemed like a minute or two, he sensed a difference in the flow of the underground channel and realised that he was close to the end of the stream. The water was becoming slightly muddy as he reached the end of his destination. Finally, the solid rock that formed the ceiling of the underground channel gave out to give to the darkness of the night sky.

Xander swam upwards towards to the surface to catch his breath. As he surfaced, he quickly took stock of his surroundings to find himself in the moat on the outside of what appeared to be a classic English castle from the thirteen hundreds. Around him, there was garbage of all sorts floating in the water, no doubt unwanted items from the castle's inhabitants. He was about to swim to the opposite bank when he heard the sound of a large bell tolling in the background. The drawbridge lowered and footsteps echoed in the distance. Dogs barked and horses neighed as fully armed soldiers carrying torches began to march off into the surrounding forests. No doubt to search for the person who had killed the man in the castle.

Suddenly, he felt some form of danger in the water. There was another creature in it, a scavenger of some sort that moved through the water quietly to feed on the trash being thrown into the water. Seeing that it was still quite a distance off ... about five hundred yards away ... he floated in the water quietly and used Lone Wolf's advanced camouflage abilities to mask any sound and heat that his body gave out to avoid drawing the creature's attention. His efforts were rewarded for the creature remained seemingly ignorant of his presence. Of course, he wanted nothing more than to get out of the water this instant but he remembered that Willow and the others had yet to surface.

Willow surfaced with right next to him and he warned her in a hushed tone to swim as gently as she could towards the opposite bank. When she asked why, he told her of the creature in the moat. Upon hearing about the creature in the moat, Willow wasted no time in making for the opposite bank.

_'Quietly!_' Xander screamed a warning to her telepathically as the creature began to move in her direction.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Xander wasn't worried about Willow making it to the opposite bank. Oh no! He was more worried about Buffy and Dawn. Dawn surfaced and just as she was about to speak, Xander covered her mouth and spoke to in her mind.

_Be quiet! There's a creature in the water! Remain still! And don't shout! The guards can hear you!_

The moat creature moved in Willow's direction only to abandon pursuit when the dark elf pull herself onto dry land. It stopped before moving off ... and then turning back towards them.

_'What a great time for Buffy to surface!'_ Xander mind-sent to Dawn.

"Fresh water did you say? Yugg! There's so much garbage here!" the elven-looking slayer remarked.

_'Quiet! The guards can hear you! And stop beating the water so hard! There's a creature in the water!'_ Xander shouted into her mind.

She was about to retort when she caught sight of the strange shapeless creature moving towards her.

_'Guess my warning comes too late for you,'_ the Kai Lord sighed before moving in to help the Slayer.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

**Character Summary:**

Xander as Lone Wolf. Race: Human. Occupation: Kai Grandmaster. Allegience: Sommerlund. World: Magnamund.

Buffy as Lady Aiendu. Race: High Elf. Occupation: Enchanter. Allegience: Elddar Alliance. World: Norrath.

Dawn as Lady Briana. Race: Half Elf. Occupation: Bard. Allegience: Elddar Alliance. World: Norrath.

Willow as Lady T'Lak. Race: Dark Elf. Occupation: Rogue. Allegience: Shadowrealm. World: Norrath.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

First World: Guess ... There's a clue in the story.

Series: Same thing.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111


	3. Part 3:

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Date : 100109

Disclaimer : All BTVS, Magnamund and Everquest characters and concepts belong to respective creators and owners.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

A Halloween story in which Ethan Rayne does something more permanent ... and the Scoobies are going to take sometime getting back.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

Rainbow

Part 3:

"Wait! Let me!" Dawn answered and began to play her musical instrument.

A beautiful melody was heard and the strange amoeba-like creature stopped in its tracks. She commanded the creature to leave and obediantly, it obeyed.

"Sis, I never thought that I would say this, but that was cool," Buffy commented as the creature swam away.

"We had better go. I'm quite sure that somebody would have heard all that noise," Xander answered as voices were heard above the castle wall.

The three adventurers quickly made their way to the shore as quickly as they could. And not a moment too soon, as the sound of barking dogs could be heard in the distance. Shouts and the sound of clanking armour and weapons could also be heard from above.

They ran quickly towards the surrounding forest that lay some two hundred metres ahead. The sound of barking dogs came closer and closer.

Finally Xander said,"They're here. Prepare yourselves, everyone."

Dogs in leather armour leaped out of the darkness, snarling and growling at the four campanions.

There were twelve of them, Xander counted. The dogs stopped and then charged at the four companions.

It was fatal.

Not for the Scoobies but for the dogs. Between Buffy's Slayer abilities, Xander's level of Kai Grandmastery, Willow's expertise with the sword from her Halloween guise of Lady T'Lak and Dawn's ability to increase her and all her allies' speed using Selo Accelerando, the war dogs never stood a chance. They were instantly cut to pieces in a heartbeat before they could even so much as descend from the leap that they had done.

Having dealt with their four-legged opponents, they made a run through the trees. They made good speed as they ran for the mountains, their feet barely touching the ground.

"Why are we coming this way?" Buffy asked.

"Because the other way will take us all to the sea coast ... and unless you enjoy more swimming, be my guest," the Scooby Kai Grandmaster answered coolly.

"Fine!" came the slightly annoyed retort.

They had been running for what seemed like an hour when they arrived at the slope of a mountain. Xander drew to a stop and the rest followed suit.

"Why did you bring us here, wise guy? I may not like swimming across the sea but mountain-climbing ain't my favourite past-time either," Buffy remarked acidly.

The male Scooby did not reply but stepped up to the rocky ledge. Taking out his sword, he tapped the ledge gently. Suddenly, without warning, the ledge in front of them gave way to reveal a dark cavern.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

"Now be very quiet," Xander said.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

'There's hundreds of goblins in that big cavern and unless you keep quiet. We're all going to have one hell of a fight. I don't think they're going to be very happy to find us in their house. I know that Lone Wolf is a supreme warrior but fighting hundreds of goblins on their home turf is tantamount to suicide,' Xander mind-sent to all four of the Scoobies before making a run for it past the big cavern.

Upon hearing Xander's warning, the remaining Scoobies made their way past the entrance to the big cavern as quietly as they could. Unfortunately for all four concerned, a baby goblin happened to catch sight of Buffy just as she was about to slip past them. It gave vent to a cry of alarm that alerted the entire pack of goblins to the presence of intruders in the cave.

Like a flood of water they poured out of the cavern after the four Scoobies. Quickly realising that something had gone wrong, the four Scoobies ran through the corridor following Xander's lead until he came to large door. Xander did not waste any time. He quickly picked the lock of the large metal door with his telekinetic powers and the door swung open to reveal a large throne room with the biggest goblin they had ever seen sitting in it.

Upon catching sight of the four intruders, the goblin picked up a very large sword and spoke a few words. The sword animated itself and flew towards the four Scoobies. Xander unsheathed his sword and began engaging the fighting sword in one to one combat. Buffy took one look at the large goblin as he pulled out another sword of his own and simply said,"Oh no you don't!" before unleashing a blast of energy from her serpent-headed staff. The bolt of energy struck the large goblin dead center in the chest throwing him right into the rocky wall of the throne room.

He hit the wall with a loud THUMP and slid to the ground unconscious. In that time, the large pack of goblins began hurtling through the doorway. Willow and Dawn slammed the large metal door shut before before barricading it with everything they could find in the throne room.

"Nice big dancing sword. A sword that can fight on its own. But how do we use this?" the Slayer turned High Elf interrupted.

"If you don't mind we could use some help here!" Willow shouted loudly as the large metal door began to tremble from all the pounding on the other side.

"This wonderful Dancing Sword?" Xander asked before moving to take a few daggers from the dead goblin's body and using it to jam the large metal door shut.

It continued to shake but the door held firm.

The four Scoobies looked at one another before he spoke yet again.

"I know! First person to get the sword fight and fly on its own gets to keep it!"

"Alright!"

The four Scoobies quickly searched hard for the magic word to animate the sword.

Willow did a spell of divining while Xander remained still as if in deep thought before speaking a few words they had never heard before. The sword leaped into the air and began to do an animated dance without stopping.

"Looks like I win," the male Scooby smiled.

"Pahh!" Buffy groaned jealously.

"Always you!" Willow accused enviously.

"Xander, couldn't you please give me the sword? Pretty please?" Dawn begged with puppy-dog eyes.

"If you put it that way, h-h-h-how c-c-c-could I-I-I r-r-r-refuse?" he answered uneasily.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

First World: Guess ... There's a clue in the story.

Series: Same thing.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

And now, a word of thanks to my reviewers ...

Nighetray: Thank you for the support.

Wormbait: Lone Wolf is not uber but a Kai Grandmaster is not called a grandmaster for nothing, so I had to account for that. On the other hand, the other three are also formidable adversaries in their own right so you shouldn't discount them out just yet. I had Xander act as the Scout and the Warrior of the party. That is why he always seems to be the one doing things first. Willow as the mage (Wiccan witch) and the rogue (Dark Elf Rogue - deadly fighter) of the party. Buffy as the archmage (enchanter - her arsenal of magic is going to be formidable) and fighter (Slayer) of the party. Dawn as the Bard of the group. Their magic is different from each other so the skill rating means their current progression in the use of that ability.

Bobboky: Thank you for the continued support.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

**Character Summary:**

To make things simpler to follow, I've decided to introduce a skill ratings chart below as a rough guideline.

Skill ratings from 1 to 15. 1 is the lowest while 15 is the highest (can go higher under very special circumstances like being augmented with an artefact or something similar).

Special note:

Combat skill level:

The average swordsman is considered to be a 3 when using their sword. A master swordsman is 5. A ninja is considered to be a 5 or 6 depending on skill. A grandmaster who dedicated his or her entire life to the use of that weapon is considered a 9 or 10. The same applies to unarmed combat.

Scout skill level:

The average soldier is considered to be a 3. Special forces soldier is 5. Master scout is 6. True masters can vary up to 10.

Camouflage skill level:

The average soldier is considered to be a 3. Special forces soldier is 5. Ninja is 6. Ninja masters can reach 7 or 8. Grandmasters of camouflage can reach a 9 or 10.

**Xander as ****Lone Wolf****. **

**Race: Human. **

**Occupation: Kai Grandmaster. **

**Allegience: Sommerlund. **

**World: Magnamund.**

Scout skill level: 10.

Camouflage skill level: 10.

Combat skill level:

12 when using Sommerswerd.

11 when using any other magic sword.

10 when using an ordinary sword.

8 in the use of all other weapons

8 in unarmed combat.

Psychic skill level:

10 in the use of all psychic abilities.

**Buffy as ****Lady Aiendu****. **

**Race: High Elf. **

**Occupation: Enchanter. **

**Allegience: Elddar Alliance. **

**World: Norrath.**

Scout skill level: 6.

Camouflage skill level: 4.

Combat skill level:

10 when using her magic staff.

9 when using any other staff.

8 in the use of the stake.

7 in the use of hammer and axe.

6 in all other weapons.

5 in unarmed combat.

Magic skill level:

12 in Elven magic.

Psychic skill level:

? in the use of empathy and illusions?

**Dawn as ****Lady Briana****. **

**Race: Half Elf. **

**Occupation: Bard. **

**Allegience: Elddar Alliance. **

**World: Norrath.**

Scout skill level: 6.

Camouflage skill level: 4.

Combat skill level:

8 in the use of the sword.

6 in the use of all other weapons.

5 in unarmed combat.

Magic skill level:

10 in Bardic magic.

Psychic skill level:

? in the use of empathy and hypnotism?

**Willow as ****Lady T'Lak****. **

**Race: Dark Elf. **

**Occupation: Rogue. **

**Allegience: Shadowrealm. **

**World: Norrath.**

Scout skill level: 8.

Camouflage skill level: 8.

Combat skill level:

11 when using Sorcerak.

9 in the use of the sword and dagger.

7 in every other weapon.

6 in unarmed combat.

Magic skill level:

5 in Wiccan.

Psychic skill level:

? in the use of zen?

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

First World: Guess ... There's a clue in the story.

Series: Same thing.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111

And now, a word of thanks to my reviewers ...

**Nighetray:** Thank you for the support.

**Wormbait:** Lone Wolf is not uber but a Kai Grandmaster is not called a grandmaster for nothing, so I had to account for that. On the other hand, the other three are also formidable adversaries in their own right so you shouldn't discount them out just yet. I had Xander act as the Scout and the Warrior of the party. That is why he always seems to be the one doing things first. Willow as the mage (Wiccan witch) and the rogue (Dark Elf Rogue - deadly fighter) of the party. Buffy as the archmage (enchanter - her arsenal of magic is going to be formidable) and fighter (Slayer) of the party. Dawn as the Bard of the group. Their magic is different from each other so the skill rating means their current progression in the use of that ability.

**Bobboky:** Thank you for the continued support.

111000111000011100011111111100000111111111111000011110000001111100000111111


End file.
